Ryou's Corner
by Falcon Wisps
Summary: Ryou has a t.v. show! Need I say more?
1. 1st Episode

Hello! I am Falcon as you might know, but I am not here to put up one of my own fics. I friend of mine, I shall call her Psyc, has written a fic that she said I could post under her name. The idea for this fic came from an hour long phone conversation when we were both really board. I hope you guys like it!!!  
  
Sadly, neither Psyc nor me own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Ryou's Corner  
  
*a really random fic*  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
*Ryou walks into a room and sits down*  
  
R- Hello, and welcome to Ryou's Corner. Our first letter today is from.Falcon from Connecticut. She writes: "Dear Ryou.are you single?.and if not.do you have a boyfriend?.and if so.can I.watch you?!?"  
  
*Looks up with freaked out face*  
  
R- Ummm.next topic. Can we have another letter please?  
  
*Is handed another letter*  
  
R- Thank you. Now our next letter is from.Falcon? Again? She writes: "Come on, I know you've gotta have a crush on at least one of the guys, like Duke or Joey or Yugi or Bakura or-''  
  
*Crumples up paper and throws it across the room* *Shutters*  
  
R- Let's try that again, shall we?  
  
*Gets handed another letter*  
  
R- Thank y- wait a minute.  
  
*Reads return address*  
  
R- Let's move on to another topic. Dose anyone have a suggestion?  
  
*Audience shouts out random suggestions*  
  
*Two voices from backstage scream "SHADOW REALM!!!"*  
  
R- Erm.why don't we talk about-  
  
*Two voices yell "THE SHADOW REALM!!!"*  
  
R- Would you two PLEASE keep it down? Now, where was I- Oh yes, well, the cameraman has suggested world peace. Why not? So.world peace. Where should we begin?  
  
*Argument starts backstage between-guess who?- Bakura and Marik*  
  
B- Give me back the remote!  
  
M- No way! It's my turn to decide what we watch!  
  
R- Would you two PLEASE keep quiet? Now, back to our topic.  
  
*Argument begins again*  
  
M- I want the Millennium Puzzle!  
  
B- No, I want the Millennium Puzzle!  
  
*Yami steps in*  
  
Y- No, the Millennium Puzzle is mine and you can't have it.  
  
M&B- Stay out of this Pharaoh!  
  
R- Why don't we try a different topic?  
  
M&B- THE SHADOW REALM!  
  
R-.Ok, fine. We'll talk about the shadow realm. If it will make you happy.and quiet.  
  
M&B- YAY!!!!  
  
R- Now, would you care to inform all who don't know what the Shadow Realm is?  
  
M- Why don't we let them experience it firsthand?  
  
*Marik walks out with the Millennium Rod and begins to banish the audience to the Shadow Realm*  
  
B- Good idea.  
  
*Bakura walks out with the Millennium Ring and follows Marik's lead*  
  
*Audience and crew have been banished*  
  
*Ryou looks horrified*  
  
R- Well.umm.that's it for this week's edition of Ryou's Corner. Be sure to tune in next time..heh.heh.heh.  
  
*Light falls down from the ceiling*  
  
*Marik and Bakura look down at it*  
  
M&B- TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Well, that's it for the first edition of Ryou's Corner. I had an idea while I was typing this up so:  
  
PLEASE READ THIS IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN APPEARING IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF RYOU'S CORNER!!!  
  
When you reply to this fic, if you have a question that you would like to ask Ryou, or if you would like to appear on the show, please tell me so that I would be able to put you in. I can pretty much guarantee that you'll get in.but I can't guarantee that you won't be banished ^_^;;  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	2. 2nd Episode

HEY! It's me again! Psyc and I have come up with another amazing production of Ryou's Corner! Thank you for all of your letters. Ryou is so happy that so many people watched the show.  
  
There was a question sent to me about people appearing in the audience. The thing is, I don't want to offend anyone. So, if you want to be in the audience, tell me your nature. If your outgoing and whatnot so I can put you in to the best of our abilities. (Just don't shoot me if we mess you up really bad, we just trying to make it funny)  
  
Also, another question was asked. If you would like to glomp any bishonen that's just great! Just tell me which one.  
  
Well then, on with the show!!!  
  
~ And still.and usual.neither Psyc nor me own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Ryou's Corner  
  
Part 2!  
  
R- Hello, and welcome to Ryou's Corner. We've got a new crew, and light system, thanks to two people who shall remain nameless.  
  
*Voices from backstage yell, "It wasn't me!"*  
  
R- Anyway, in addition to a new crew and lights, we now have.a computer!  
  
*Audience: YAY!*  
  
R- Yes, many thanks to Yugi for helping us get a computer in here.and.it has the Internet!  
  
*Audience: OOOOOOOOOH!*  
  
R- Now you can e-mail me your questions at change_of_tart@yahoo.com. Also, the very generous Yugi was going to give every member of today's audience a pack of Duel Monster cards.but SOMEBODY stole them all.  
  
*Backstage- Yes, it's THEM again.*  
  
M- Dammit! I already have this one!  
  
B- Don't complain, there's still a few hundred packs left.  
  
R- Don't worry, I'll deal with them later. But for now, back to the letters! Our first letter today is from Silly Chibi:  
  
Ryou,  
  
I wanted to ask you.what do you think about the friendship freak AKA Anzu?  
  
Well.erm.she dose have some good qualities..  
  
B- *suddenly appears in chair next to Ryou* She's annoying, she never shuts up!  
  
R- That's not very nice.  
  
B- So? I don't like her.she's worse than Malik in a bitchfit.  
  
R- Speaking of Malik.where's Marik?  
  
B- Oh, he went off to banish a certain someone.*looks up*  
  
R- You didn't send him to banish Anzu.  
  
B- Send him? Oh, no. He went on his own free will!  
  
R- .*sighs* Let's move on, shall we? Our next question is from: Dark Magician Girl. She writes:  
  
Ryou,  
  
Can you ask your yami to send my baka classmates to the Shadow Realm?  
  
B- I'm liking this girl!  
  
R- That's just because she mentioned banishment and the Shadow Realm.  
  
B- Obviously! Now, how dose she suppose I get there?  
  
R- Well, had you let me finish, you'd know that her yami, Hikaru, would like to appear on the show.  
  
B- Perfect! Have her yami come here, then I can be led there!  
  
*Hikaru appears out of nowhere and next to Bakura*  
  
H- YAY!  
  
B- AHH! *Falls off chair*  
  
R- Ah, Hikaru, nice to have you here.  
  
B- You shouldn't sneak up on people like that.  
  
*Banishes Hikaru*  
  
R- *Turns head towards Bakura* What did you do that for?  
  
H- *Reappears next to Ryou* Yes, Bakura, that wasn't very nice.  
  
B- *Stairs wide-eyed at Hikaru* .what?!.*twitch* How did you.?!  
  
H- *Smirks*  
  
B- *Evil glare* *Grabs Hikaru's arm* If you want be to banish them, you'll lead me there now.  
  
*Drags Hikaru off stage*  
  
R- .Well.um.lets' read another letter, shall we? Our next letter is from.Emowin.she writes:  
  
Ryou,  
  
I think you're cool. I LOVE YOU! Will you.bear.my.children?!?  
  
*looks up terrified*  
  
*Knock on door backstage*  
  
M- Hey, Ryou, some guy just delivered a really big package for you.  
  
R- *sighs in relief* Thank you Marik. Would you mind brining it out here?  
  
M- *Comes out with big box and places it in front of Ryou* It's kinda heavy.  
  
*Sits down in chair Bakura previously sat in*  
  
R- I wonder what it is.  
  
*Box rustles*  
  
R- .Did it just.move?  
  
M- I didn't see anything.  
  
R- why dose it have airholes?  
  
M- I dunno.who's it from?  
  
R- There's not return address.  
  
M- Just open it.  
  
R- *Opens box*  
  
*Chibified Emowin pops out*  
  
E- I LOVE YOU! *glomps Ryou* Bear my children!  
  
R- Heh.*pushes Emowin off and runs*  
  
E- *Runs after him*  
  
M- *Watches then run backstage* .I saw this before.only it was Malik chasing Ryou.  
  
*Cameraman glares at Marik*  
  
M- What?  
  
*Cameraman removes hood and sunglasses to reveal.Malik?!?*  
  
ML- I heard that.and I'll get your little friend later for his 'bitchfit' comment.  
  
MR- .Well, that's all the time we have for today.see you again next time on Ryou's corner!  
  
*Runs backstage*  
  
*Yugi pops in*  
  
Y- And don't forget, you can e-mail Ryou your questions at change_of_tart@yahoo.com. Later!  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
YAY! Issue 2 is done! Thanks all of you for your replies, and don't worry, if yours isn't on there now, it will be in the future!  
  
NEW INFO IF YOU WANNA BE ON RYOU'S CORNER!!!!  
  
You can reply the same, but as it said. E-mail Ryou questions at change_of_tart@yahoo.com  
  
Yes.TART.not HEART. I mean the PASTRY! another long story My mailbox was just getting too full.  
  
*Tosses R+R tarts into the air*  
  
Hope to see you next time! 


	3. 3rd Episode

Hello! Sorry that it's taken so long.but with midterms about, Psyc and me haven't had anytime to come up with the 3rd chappie. But it's up now..so yay.  
  
Thanks again for all who have written in.and for those who sent their suggestions to change_of_tart@yahoo.com.Psyc forgot the password ^^;; but we promise that we'll read them soon!!!!  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
As usual, neither Psyc nor I own Yu-Gi-Oh.or the Icee Company.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou's Corner  
  
(Ah, the randomness continues)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
R- Hello, and welcome to Ryou's Corner.  
  
B- Where every piece of snail-mail is being scanned for chibi fangirls!  
  
M- Sorry girls, but you'll have to wait until B-chan and me organize a "glomp-a-thon" or somethin.  
  
R- Don't bother.  
  
M- Aw, but all the proceeds were gonna go to the "Adopt a Honda Monkey" fund! *holds up jar that says "Honda Monkey Fund"*  
  
B- Aw, please? We want our own Honda Monkey.Save the Honda Monkeys!  
  
R- But why me?  
  
B- 'Cause you're the cute one.  
  
R- What if I say no?  
  
B- Well, then, we'd do this!  
  
*Takes picket sign that reads "Save the Honda Monkeys" and hands one to Marik*  
  
*Both start walking in a circle chanting "No Monkey, No Peace!"*  
  
*Malik writes on the back of a cue card (never used anyway)*  
  
*Joins in the circle with a sign that says "I'm just in it for the money."*  
  
R- ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! *sighs* We'll have a "glomp-a-thon".  
  
M&B- YAY!  
  
*Both sit back down*  
  
*Malik shrugs, randomly throws sign, and returns to the camera*  
  
R- Well, let's get back on track.let's read the letters! Out first letter is from: Jay  
  
Ryou,  
  
How did you get so cute? I mean come on! It's almost impossible to be that cute!  
  
Heh.heh..*blushes*  
  
B- Aww, I told you.  
  
*Continues reading letter*  
  
Marik,  
  
You're also pretty! *pokes* ^_^  
  
Awww *glomps Marik* You should be in the "glomp-a-thon" too!  
  
M- *shoves Bakura off and continues reading letter*  
  
Bakura,  
  
*Squeal Smile Faint* Would you ever dye your hair purple?  
  
Heh, B-chan, we should do that to raise money too!  
  
B- Only if you're dying yours.  
  
M- Fine, but they don't specify a color for me.  
  
R- I'm sure we'll find one. Now, let's read another letter. Our next one is from: spiderweb  
  
Dear Ryou,  
  
Who's better in bed? Malik or Yami Marik?  
  
.Erm.well.*blushes* I.um.couldn't tell you.  
  
B- Marik, hands down.  
  
ML- What's that supposed to mean?  
  
B- Nothing, really. 'Cept you're kinda whiney.  
  
ML- Well, if I'm so whiney, why do I have more fangirls? Hm?  
  
MR- Maybe because they haven't seen you in bed.ditzy.  
  
ML- That's it.*tackles Marik to the ground*  
  
*FIGHT! Woot!*  
  
B- *Watches the two rolling around on the floor* You know, Malik. Maybe you're not so bad.  
  
MR- *Smirks* Nah, you're actually pretty good.  
  
*Marik and Bakura start laughing*  
  
ML- *Gets up, glares at Marik, then walks back to the camera*  
  
R- Heh.next letter! It's from Dark Magician Girl.again!  
  
Ryou,  
  
Bakura can go ahead and banish the teachers to the shadow realm too.  
  
B- Already done.  
  
R- Anyway, can you glare or smirk or laugh evilly like your Yami?  
  
B- .Ryou.?  
  
M- .laugh.evilly.?  
  
*Marik and Bakura look at each other, then burst out laughing*  
  
R- What?  
  
B- Honestly, Ryou, you're too innocent.  
  
R- .I can be evil!  
  
*Both laugh to the point of almost crying*  
  
B- Okay, prove it.  
  
R- How?  
  
ML- OOO! Someone describe Anzu's death!  
  
MR- Good idea! Well, it'd have to be slow, and extremely painful.  
  
B- How 'bout we tie each of her limbs to a horse, have each of them face a different direction, then whip them.pulling Anzu apart.  
  
R- .Yes.I can just imagine. The piercing scream.the splattering blood.the limbs flying everywhere.  
  
*Menaic laughter*  
  
*All turn to Ryou, wide-eyed*  
  
B- .Ryou's evil.THE WORLD'S GONNA END!!!  
  
R- Hehhehheh.^^;  
  
B- .well, that's all the time we have for today.See you next time on Ryou's Corner!  
  
M- Don't forget to contribute to the "Adopt a Honda Monkey" Fund at the "Glomp-a-Thon"!!  
***  
  
(At glomp-a-thon)  
  
*gigantic line of fangirls*  
  
R- Why did I agree to this?  
  
*Turns to Malik, also part of the glomp-a-thon, who is wearing a t-shirt that reads: "I'm just in it for the money".*  
  
ML- I dunno.*sips cherry icee*  
END!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well, whatcha think? ^__________^ HM? Review please!  
  
And for those who send letters, don't send them to change_of_tart@yahoo.com for a while..K? I'll tell you when the password is found. ^_^ 


	4. 4th Episode

And so soon, the next chapter is up! ^_^ It's because midterms are over and we have nothing better to do then come up with fanfics XD  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed.and don't worry, if your letter hasn't come up yet it's just because we haven't been able to place it yet.we will though, so please, just wait a while longer. Q_Q  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
.Bakura's Corner  
  
(dear Ra, help us.)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
B- Hello, and welcome to MY corner. Ryou's a little busy right now.the Glomp-A-Thon, which, by the way, was a huge success, ran a teeny bit longer than we expected...and I'm sure little Ryou would appreciate some rest.  
  
M- Thanks to Ryou's cuteness, we've got a Honda Monkey!  
  
B- YAY!!!  
  
ML- Well.where is the monkey???  
  
MR- We sent away for it. It should arrive.um.  
  
B- Soon.  
  
MR- Yes.soon.in fact.why don't you go backstage and wait for it?  
  
ML- Why me? It's your stupid monkey.  
  
MR- We're hosting the show!  
  
ML- Well, I'm in charge of the camera!  
  
MR- Since when do you actually do your job? Just go!  
  
ML- Fine. I'd rather be back there anyway.  
  
*goes backstage*  
  
B- Okay, while we wait for our monkey to come, let's do what Ryou normally dose.  
  
M- But we sent Malik backstage.  
  
B- No, not that.it's time for letters! Okay.change_of_tart.password.bakurakicksass.  
  
*Access denied*  
  
Um.let's try.anzusabitch.  
  
*Access denied*  
  
M- Try "maliksgoodinbed".  
  
B- Right.  
  
*Access denied*  
  
Dammit!  
  
M- OOO! Try "iloveguysintightpants".  
  
B- *types*  
  
*Access denied*  
  
What the hell is wrong with this?!?  
  
*slams fist on keyboard*  
  
*Self-destruct activated in 10 seconds*  
  
M- Self-destruct?!?  
  
B- What the hell kind of computer's the pharaoh giving anyway?!?  
  
*hide behind chairs*  
  
*BOOM!!!*  
  
M- *pokes head out* Oh.shit.  
  
B- *pokes head out* .We're in trouble.  
  
M- Heh.well, um.I guess there won't be any letters today.  
  
B- What else dose Ryou do on the show?  
  
M- umm.  
  
*door slams*  
  
*Jonouchi walks in*  
  
J- Hey.this ain't the little boys room! I'll get you for this, Honda!  
  
B- Jonouchi!  
  
M- Welcome!  
  
J- Eh.where am I?  
  
B- You're at Ryou's.erm.Bakura's Corner.  
  
J- Say what?  
  
M- Nevermind.just.sit down.  
  
J- O..kay.  
  
*sits*  
  
B- So, Jou, how's it going?  
  
J- Um.pretty good.I guess.  
  
M- How's your boyfriend?  
  
J- Boyfriend? What are you talkin 'bout?  
  
B- So you don't have a boyfriend?  
  
J- Uh.no.  
  
M- OOO! Hear that Malik? Jou's single!  
  
J- .heh.well.I'd love to stay here.but I really gotta go.  
  
B- You're leaving already?  
  
J- Sorry, but I REALLY gotta go.  
  
*runs out door*  
  
M- Hm, now what?  
  
B- I dunno.  
  
M- Okay.Audience! Suggestions!  
  
*Random audience member yells- "Make a new version of the Hokey Pokey!"*  
  
B- New Hokey Pokey?  
  
M- Alright.we'll call it.the Mokey Pokey!  
  
B-.right.you start.  
  
M- Kay.  
  
You put your puzzle in, you pull your puzzle out, you put your puzzle in and you shake it all about. You do the Mokey Pokey and you turn yourself around. That's what it's all about!  
  
*Malik comes out to watch*  
  
B- You put your necklace in, you pull your necklace out, you put your necklace in and you shake it all about. You do the Mokey Pokey and you turn yourself around. That's what it's all about!  
  
M- You put your scales in, you pull your scales out, you put your scales in and you shake it all about. You do the Mokey Pokey and you turn yourself around. That's what it's all about!  
  
B- You put your key in, you pull your key out, you put your key in and you shake it all about. You do the Mokey Pokey and you turn yourself around. That's what it's all about!  
  
M- You put your eye...ball.in, you pull your eyeball out, you put your eyeball in and you shake it all about. You do the Mokey Pokey and you turn yourself around. That's what it's all about!  
  
B- You put your ring in, you pull your ring out, you put your ring in and you shake it all about. You do the Mokey Pokey and you turn yourself around. That's what it's all about!  
  
M- You put your rod in  
  
ML- My what now?!?  
  
MR- You pull your rod out  
  
ML- *blinks*  
  
MR- You put your rod in and you shake it all about  
  
ML- My what now?!?  
  
MR- You do the Mokey Pokey and you turn yourself around. That's what it's all about!  
  
B- Woot.we're done.  
  
*knock on door backstage*  
  
MR- Well, that's all the time we have for today.  
  
B- See you next time on Ryou's.Bakura's.whatever corner this is.  
  
*Marik & Bakura run backstage*  
  
*Malik's still standing there*  
  
ML- My WHAT now?!?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yupp, that's all for this episode ^.^  
  
REPLY PLEASE!!!!!!!!  
  
AND SEND IN YOUR LETTERS!!!!  
  
^___________________________^ 


	5. 5th Episode

And after a long delay...Ryou's Corner is back . YAY!  
  
::disclaimer:: I do now own Yu-Gi-Oh or Dragon Knights...;;  
  
Ryou's Corner: part 5  
  
R- Hello and welcome to Ryou's Corner! Sorry for the long wait, I had my fill of rabid fangirls for...a while...  
  
B- Yes, so he went off searching for rabid fanboys...  
  
R- glare Quiet you.  
  
MR- Yah, so, we're back. Aren't you just so excited???  
  
B- Yup, all you fans in the audience, guys and girls alike, can once again glomp our little Ryou!  
  
R- Don't encourage them!!!  
  
B- Anyways, we're back and ready to answer more of your questions!!!  
  
R- Or rather, we would be is it weren't for someone making the computer explode...  
  
B- I told you! It was the damned pharaoh's fault!  
  
MR- Yeah, he's the one giving away computers that self-destruct! I mean, who would honestly do that?!  
  
B- Besides the pharaoh.  
  
MR- Yeah, besides him.  
  
R- He only did that because he knew that you two would do something to it...  
  
ML- Like download porn or something...  
  
Marik and Bakura stare at Malik astonishingly  
  
B- You honestly think we would do that?  
  
ML- Yeah! You know how much is on my comp at home because of him?! points at Marik  
  
MR- blinks ...Malik, that wasn't porn.  
  
ML- Oh, then what was it?  
  
MR- Remember that party that we had over the summer?  
  
ML- ...That's from there?  
  
MR- Yup.  
  
ML- HOLY SHIT WHY'S THAT ON THE COMPUTER?!?!  
  
B- Oh, we uploaded the pics to the internet. The ones of you came out so nicely!  
  
ML- You didn't!  
  
MR- And if we did...  
  
ML- I'LL KILL YOU!  
  
B- Oh don't worry, we got more requests for Ryou's pictures anyway...  
  
R-...WHAT?...  
  
B- ...Uh...Let's change the subject, shall we? Marik wadda you wanna do?  
  
MR- Hmm...HONDA MONKEY!  
  
ML- Not that stupid thing again...  
  
B- YES! We shall show you our Honda Monkey!  
  
Marik brings out Honda Monkey  
  
MR- This is our Honda Monkey. His eyes go all spiral-y sometimes.  
  
B- It's cool.  
  
MR- Yeah! Watch!  
  
monkey's eyes go all spiral- and swirling vortex appears  
  
B- Umm...Marik? What did you do?  
  
MR- Uh...  
  
little red dragon-lizard thing falls out of vortex  
  
ML- What's that thing?  
  
Thatz, Rath and Rune fall out of vortex  
  
(I apologize to anyone who doesn't read Dragon Knights, for now just follow along, cuz you know you love me ;; I provide you with Ryou cute-niss- ness! HOW CAN YOU RESIST??? ahem...let's continue, shall we?)  
  
vortex closes  
  
Thatz- ...NO! I was so close to that treasure!  
  
Rath-...where'd all the demons go?  
  
Rune- Is that ALL you can think about at a time like this?!  
  
Thatz- looks around Where are we?  
  
R- ...Erm...welcome...to Ryou's....Corner....  
  
Thatz- ...where's that?  
  
R- Um...Japan?  
  
Rath- Huh? So you mean we're not in Dusis anymore?  
  
B- What are you talking about?  
  
Rath notices Bakura's fangs  
  
Rath- DEMON!!!!  
  
pulls out sword  
  
B- NO NO NO!!! I'm NOT a demon!  
  
Rath- But you have fangs...  
  
MR- So do you.  
  
Rath- I know, but I am a demon!  
  
B- ...if you're a demon...why do you hunt them...?  
  
Rath...I dunno...  
  
Thatz- looks around You got any food here?  
  
R- Not really...  
  
Thatz- That sucks. I'm gonna find somewhere to eat. Rath, you comin'?  
  
Rath- Will there be demons?  
  
Thatz-...sure...  
  
Rath- YAY!  
  
Rune- You two stay right here!  
  
T&Rath- Awww...  
  
Thatz- notices Malik with a donut GIMMEEEEE!!!!  
  
ML- NO!  
  
Thatz chases Malik around the room  
  
Rath- stares at Marik and Bakura DEMON!  
  
MR&B- NO!  
  
Rath chases them around the room with his sword  
  
R&Rune- STOP IT!  
  
both stare at each other  
  
Rath- stops Hey, I found a monkey...thing!  
  
MR&B- NO!  
  
Rath- is it a demon?  
  
MR&B- NO! It's our Honda monkey!  
  
Rath- tilts head ...Honda....Monkey...  
  
Rune- THATZ WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!  
  
Thatz- sitting on top of Malik eating donut Nuffin...  
  
ML- Hey! That's mine!  
  
T- Not anymore...  
  
ML- GET OF OF ME!  
  
T- Nope.  
  
ML- GET OFF!!!!  
  
R&Rune- Will you stop it!?  
  
stare at each other  
  
Rath- What's the monkey do?  
  
MR&B- No, don't touch tha-  
  
vortex appears again  
  
Kai-stern pops out  
  
Kai-stern- Hey guys, we fixed everything, you can come back now.  
  
Rath- glomps Kai-stern!  
  
Thatz- Well, I'm starving. I'm going back to the castle.  
  
Rune- About time...  
  
Rath- C'mon Fire! We're going home!  
  
Fire hold up a sign that says 'Finally...'  
  
Thatz- Bye! waves  
  
vortex closes  
  
ML- HEY! He owes me a donut! pouts  
  
R- blinks Well...erm...That's all the time was have for today...see you all next time on Ryou's Corner...and I promise it won't take three months...  
  
ML- That was a good donut too...  
  
MR- B-chan, where's the Honda Monkey?  
  
B- I thought you had it...  
  
ML- Didn't that psycho demon guy have it?  
  
Marik and Bakura stare at each other  
  
MR&B- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The End!!! 


	6. 6th Episode

AAAANNNNDD It's back! The next chappie is now up! 0 

This is the longest one so far! Hope you like!

(Warning...contains much swearing...Anzu bashing...and sexual stuff....Oo)

Disclaimer- Neither Psyc nor I own Yu-Gi-Oh...QQ

Ryou's Corner

Part 6

(It's about damn time!!!)

R- Hello all, and welcome to Ryou's Corner.

B- Where we've just wasted a millennia reading fanmail!

MR- Yup, most of them sounding somewhat like this: imitating fangirl

Ryou,

I was wondering if you, like, could show some Malik/Jou action on your show? That'd be awesome! Cause, ya know, they're like soooooo hot together! .

Thanx!

all look over at Malik

Ml- munching on doughnut...what?

R- ...erm...I never knew you and Jounouchi were...um...

Ml- ...What about me and him?

B- Well, ya know, you seemed to like taking over his mind...you did it a hell of a lot.

Ml-...what? NO!

MR- Yah, always calling him your 'mindslave' and stuff...

Ml- T-that doesn't mean anything!!!

B- Ha Ha! Malik-chan's getting flustered! This is great...where's Jou?

MR- Well, last time he was here he was in the bathroom...

R- You don't honestly think that he's still-

MR- drags Jou out of bathroom Lookie who I found! 

J- uh...whattaya doin?

B- grabs Malik Guess what time it is!

Ml- NOOOOO!!!!!

MR- Yup! Time for the closet!

Malik and Jou get tossed in the closet, which is then locked shut

B- Now we can watch their every move on this huge plasma screen monitor we stole- I mean...got as a present from the pharaoh.

R- Um...have you guys taken over my show again?

MR- Yah...

B- Got a problem with that?

R-...sigh No...not at all....

MR- Uh...Kura-chan? They're not doing anything...

B- Damnit! Throw something in there!

MR-...like what?

B- I dunno! Anything!

MR- grabs Ryou's collar

B- No not him.

MR- puts Ryou down So what do you want me to throw in?

B- ...

-in the closet-

J-...is that a cat?

Ml- ...pokes it...yes it is...

J- Why is it in-

Ml- --;; Don't ask...

B- MARIK! They're still not doing anything!

MR- pounds on the door Do something, damnit!!! 

Ml- FUCK OFF!

J- blinks

B- Throw something else in!

MR- mmm....POCKY! throws box of pocky into the closet

J-...what's that?

Ml- Mmmm...strawberry pocky...eats

J- Hey, I want some!

Ml- sticks out tongue and continues eating

J- GIMMIE! grabs box

Ml- HEY!

J- HA! I got the last piece! sticks it in his mouth And now you can't ha-

Ml- bites pocky

J- Oo;;;;

fangirls squeal with fangirlish delight

B- YES!!!

MR- About damn time!

fangirls continue squealing

J- blush D-did our....l-lips...just touch? 

Ml-...blush O-Our lips just touched! gags

B- dying of laughter Dear Ra, this is BRILLIANCE!

MR- HAHAHAHAHA!! Way to go Malik!

fangirls start chanting "shonen-ai! shonen-ai!"

B- Don't worry girls, you'll get more!

Ml- fiddles with the chains on his shirt 

J- Hey, why aren't ya talkin'?

Ml- glare

J- What?

Ml- Well, I prefer not to communicate with those that have the intelligence of a rodent. Which is why I steer away from those yami's out there...

B- HEY!

MR- Your gonna get it for that Malik-chan...

J- So if I'm so stupid, why did you use me to battle Yugi?

Ml- Because stupid people are easier to control.

J-...

Ml- It's true. You ever wonder why I never controlled the pharaoh's mind? And that girl, Anzu? Ha, she didn't even put up a fight. I hate to admit it, but she's dumber then you are.

J- Hey, why didn't you ever control Ryou?

Ml- Ryou's not dumb.

J- Oh...yah...

R- blush

B- Aww...look, Ryou's got a crush.

R- N-no I'd never...I mean...umm...s-shut up...

MR- Ya know what? Now is a good time for some payback. grabs microphone and starts talking like Malik _Jou...I want to have wild monkey sex with you..._

J- looks at Malik Did you just say somethin? 

Ml- N-NO! T-that was...um...my stomach.

J- C-cuz i-it kinda sounded like y-you said...

Ml- I said NOTHING!

J- OK! OK!

MR- in a lusty Malik voice _Jou, bear my children!!!_

J- WHAT?! 

Ml- grrrr...I'm gonna KILL YOU!!!!

J- Are you talkin to yourself?

MR- groans sexually _Yes Jou, being around you makes me do the STRANGEST things..._

J- face glows bright red EHHH?!?! 

Ml- MARIK!!! I WILL KILL YOU, CUT OUT YOUR INTESTINES AND HANGE YOU FROM THE FLAGPOLE AT THE PHARAOH'S HOUSE!!!!

MR- Alright...alright...

J- tilts head in confusion

R-...you think it's about time to let them out? 

B- Yeah, I guess so...Marik, let them out.

MR- opens door

Malik falls out, Jou scrambles to leave and end up tripping onto Malik, kissing him

Ml- OO;

fangirls go insane

J- bolts up..uhh...blushing madly 

Ml- scrambles to stand OMMYGOD! face practically on fire

B- Aww...isn't that cuuuuute?

Malik glares

MR- Well this has been an amusing day.

J- You're telling me? scratches head, glancing at Malik and still blushing

R- So...Malik...you like Jou...huh? looks at the floor

Ml- What! No! Never! EW! GROSS! spits

J- Hey!

Ml- No offence or anything.

J- None taken.

R- grins a little

B- sings Ryou has a cruuuuuusssshhhhh!!!!

R- blushes NO!

fangirls start with the 'Awwwwwww's'

J- Adorable.

Ml-...yeah...

J- Now about that wild monkey sex...

Ml- OO

J- smirks Maybe later. I have to go. leaves

All- stare

Ml- That was....strange....

All- nod

R- Well...erm...that's all we have for today...

B- See you next time on Ryou's Corner!

MR- With the uber special YU-GI-OH MOVIE REVIEWS!!!

B- Hell yeah! OFF TO THE MOVIE WE GO!

MR- Later!

Yugi pops in

Y- Don't forget to send in your movie questions, 'cause next time we'll have some more special guests to answer them!

Ok! That's it for now! Don't forget your special movie questions! And please, review!!!

3


End file.
